Help From a Student
by skyswaker
Summary: Miss Watson a very dedicated psychology student that meets a new professor in her Univerisity in Brazil. Mr. Harrison is very hot and mysterious and seems to be very interested in her. What she doesn't know is her help is exactly what he needs to find his lost crew. Rating M for future sexual content. Fluffy and romantic. Kinda Non-Canon. Khan/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Evaluation of the Patient

**I do not own the Star Trek story. I only own my original characters such as Elena Watson.**

 _AU where Khan is currently undercover as a psychology teacher in Brazil._

 _M for smut on the next chapters._

 _Kinda non-canon, you will see why._

 _Fluffy and romantic_

 **A/N:** This is my first fanfic! And English is not my first language so this story won't be as great as I sure wanted but I have written Chapter 1 and 2 one year ago and my friends always tell to publish so I gathered my courage and I finally did it! I'm going to try to write every day, so this fic will probably be very well updated.

Please review and tell what you think! I really want to get better on this because I think this world is awesome. I'm always reading other's peoples fanfics with admiration. **SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

6 AM and the alarm go off. " _Snap Out of It_ " by Arctic Monkeys plays loudly underneath my pillow. My heart beats fast from the shock and I run my hands below the pillow reaching for the cell phone with my shaking fingers. I turn it off and put the covers over me again, ignoring the fact that I have to get up. Eventually, an annoyed moan escapes my mouth and with one brusque movement I throw my covers off and get up with a jump. I know if I stay any longer in this warm, welcoming bed, I will eventually find a reason to stay home today. _No Elena, no more of this! New house, new life, a new beginning._ I keep this thought as if it is a mantra while I put my slippers on and move towards the bathroom walking through the boxes that are on my way. _Ugh, there's still some unpacking to be done. I will do this today_! And I add the last thought to my list of mantras.

I get ready for class in 15 minutes, doing only the necessary since I like to shower at night. I put on my blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a white blouse and a black leather jacket. Quickly, I apply some peach blush, black mascara and a lip balm.

Within 20 minutes of driving the bus, I face the doors of my University. I can't avoid feeling kinda nervous about today. I haven't seen my friends for a while and I have no idea of how this semester is going to be.

I love studying Psychology. I love trying to understand people, their fears, what moves them... I've had always loved to observe people. Since I was a little kid, I was that happy child that was quiet and shy but knew everything that was happening around her. But now I feel so down... Last semester was difficult. I met a guy and things went wrong. I fell in love and he broke my heart. Simple as that. Last month I moved from my previous flat because I felt that I needed to do some changing of airs in my life – literally. Now I'm trying as hard as I can to regain my strength and finally have happiness back. I'm tired of feeling sad. I'm tired of thinking so hard... I'm tired.

I sigh slowly and shake my head, hoping for a change of spirit, which makes me lose control over my balance. I feel like I'm about to fall on the pavement. It all happens too fast. All I know is the feeling of being grabbed on both my arms by large hands that stopped me from falling. Slowly I lift my face to meet the person who saved me and I face deep blue eyes studying me. I carefully gaze upon the man in front of me. He's tall, very tall. His hair is dark and his eyes are incredibly blue.

''Hello...'', he speaks. ''Are you alright?''. He gazes down at me still holding my arms. There's a smile playing on his lips. I blush.

''Yes I'm - I'm fine", I stutter blushing even more.

'' Are you quite sure?''. He holds a mocking expression. _Is he laughing at me?_

''Yes", I say firmly trying to let go of him.

He gives me an amused smile, loosens his firm grip and walks away.

 _What was that about? Did he just walk away like that?_

I can't help but feel dizzy. It's not every day I meet such a man wandering around... saving my life. As I look out for him and he's already gone. I sigh as I check the time. I'm early. It's barely 7h15 and so I move towards the cafeteria hoping to have a quick breakfast before class.

''Elenaaaaaaa'', I hear a very familiar squeaky voice behind me. I turn around and face my tiny blond friend.

''Saraaahhh '' I copy her with real enthusiasm as we hug each other for a few moments.

'' I missed you, you cow, why haven't you returned my calls?''. She says faking and angry voice.

"I'm sorry, it's been kinda messy this break, lot of stuff to do … to think...''

I notice she is looking at me with those concern eyes.

"Oh, and I just moved out!" I change the subject trying to sound positive. She smiles but not at her usual full speed. "And you're invited to see my new place! Let's do a girls night!"

"Say no more! "She jumps excitedly '' I have an idea...'' And we begin chatting cheerfully like teenagers. Words like a Chocolate Waterfall, marshmallows, and Downton Abbey marathon are spoken very often.

At 7h30, we leave the cafeteria after our breakfast and move towards our building. The class is half full since the other half is having another lecture. After finally being able to convince Sarah to sit in the back with me – my usual place, out of everybody's sight -, I take my time to gather my stuff for the class while chatting with my friends other friends: Ana and Molly. This is not so bad. I can talk and smile, I don't need to fake it. Everything is going to be alright Elena. I know that.

That's when I see him. The Mocking Handsome Guy. He enters the class as if he owned the place, shuts the door with a bang and stands in front of everyone with an impassive look. The entire class is silent and I can't move a muscle. Wait, what is he doing here?

"Good morning class, my name is John Harrison, I'm your new professor and I'll teach you this semester in the subject of Psychopathology.''

My eyes widen with shock.

''Omg, this is the guy who saved me from falling today! ", I whisper to Sarah.

''Handsome alert'', she whispers back.

''Please gather your books and open on the chapter _Evaluation of the patient_ '', Mr. Harrison says.

Everybody takes a few seconds to do as they are told - me more than everyone. I get my book and begin the search. The table of contents is quite confusing but as I'm beginning to understand it, I notice an unusual silence. I lift my face up and meet the deep cold blue mocking eyes, again.

''Do you need any help, Miss? ''. He's right in front of me slightly bowed forward.

I open my mouth and nothing gets out. He cocks his head, lifts an eyebrow and gives me a mocking smile.

'' Page 394'', he says in a slow and emphatic way. He probably thinks I'm retarded.

I continue to search with my shaking hands, ignoring the warmth on my face. After what feels like an eternity, I finally find the damn page. Looking up, I notice he's staring at me with intensity.

''There you go!'', he speaks as if he's talking to a child and I roll my eyes at him. Honestly!

He ignores me, turns around and walks towards the front of the class.

''You see class, '' He speaks to everyone and something tells me that he's not done with me yet. I look around and notice that everybody in the class is staring at me but Sarah sends me a nervous smile. 'In the course of this subject, you will be able to deduce your patients and read them by their manners. You're all on your 4th semester here… that must mean something...'' his voice is full of arrogance. ''Who here is able to analyse the behaviour of your colleague, Miss 'I'm on my way there' "and he points at me.

You've got to be fucking kidding with me.

Silence.

''No one? ''. He stops and scans the room. No answer. A deep sign escapes his mouth. '' Pity… Well, I guess I might have to do it myself then.''

''Your dear colleague has obviously ended a relationship recently - you can see that by her melancholic look and her anxious manners. Notice she chose a hidden place – the back of the class. She wants to hide not because she doesn't want attention but because she thinks, she isn't worthy of it. Well, she might just be shy but I feel like there's something else... She obviously takes care of herself – notice that but her choice of clothes and amount of make-up ... But it's not enough, is it? You see, she doesn't want to be _enough_ ; she's ok with being plain and ordinary... Might I add that she's is doing that job very well herself. '' And he smiles.

I've never been this offended ever in my life. Why is he doing this? What have I done to him to be treated that way? I just met him! I repress the urge to get up and slap him in the face; I take a deep cleansing breath and close my eyes for a moment. I can feel everybody's gaze on me. I can feel that he's waiting for a reply. Bastard.

As I open my eyes with fake calmness, I give him a smile.

'' You're quite right, sir ''. He smiles back with those mockery blue eyes. '' But other than you I do not need to humiliate a student so I can feel better about myself''.

His grim fades away and I hear a few ''ouch! '' here and there.

I continue to smile as he stares at me with a dark intensity. The class gets silent again and we stare at each other for a minute. I try hard not to drop the gaze and tears begin to pour out of my eyes.

'' Aren't you supposed to lecture a class, Mr. Harrison? '', I add breaking the silence. '' After all, that's what I'm paying you for. '' His expression is full of anger for a second and but he smiles right after - a smile that finally reaches his eyes. He bows his head to me and he begins his lecture. Honestly, what the fuck was that?

* * *

90 minutes end up passing faster than I would've imagined. I could've just gone away or hide behind my hair – a secret weapon that I use more than often - but I felt like I have nothing to be ashamed of. He's the asshole here.

I take the opportunity to take a closer look on him. He has a very strong face. His cheekbones are high on his face and his lips are pouty and red. His dark hair is gently curled and combed back. He wears black jeans tight on his legs and his white t-shirt is long sleeved and fits his body perfectly. Oh… I can see by his body movements of how muscular he is. He's incredibly hot, I give him that…

He turns around to write something on the blackboard and I check out his arse. An involuntary low noise leaves my already parted lips. Wow… Just… He turns back and catches my gaze waking me up from my delirium and lifts an eyebrow at me. I blush noticing that I've been caught. I try to control my expression by looking at him naively but he smiles at me, and his eyes hold a message that I can't quite translate.

The alarm goes off and he leaves the class abruptly and I sigh in relief. This was… wow, did all of that happen?

The rest of the morning goes well. I try to keep Mr. Harrison out of my mind but it really gets hard when everyone is talking about him. The girls in the front are speaking of him in a very enthusiastic way and they are giggling in a very annoying way as well.

Finally the class ends and me, Ana, Molly and Sarah choose to go to lunch on our favorite spot: The Sushi Bar.

'' Expensive as always'' Molly speaks annoyed while checking out the menu.

'' I don't know about you guys but I still rely on my parents for money and they are getting less excited about this each year'' Sarah adds, nervously.

''Hear hear'' Anna sighs.

'' I must get a job ASAP...'' I drop my head between my hands.

'' They are looking for some interns in the company I work... I could recommend you.'' Molly says making me raise my head quickly.

'' Could you really? '' I smile broadly and she nods.

'' But it might take a while, they are only opening vacancies next month. ''

'' No problem, I can wait.''. I breathe relieved. This is going to be good for me I guess. A work right now could be good. Something to spend my time... Something to get my mind on... It will be good right, right?

As our food arrives, I notice a dark haired man entering the bar. Oh no. Mr. Harrison walks graciously inside while scanning the room. He catches my gaze and his face softens immediately. Not taking his eyes from me he sits on a table right in front of me. What is he even doing in here? I look nervously at my friends and I see nobody noticed his entrance.

He orders his meat fast without looking at the menu and checks his phone or whatever digital device he keeps toying with under the table. It looks very high-tech and I can't identify the brand.

I avoid gazing at him but I catch myself looking involuntary at his table from time to time... And every time I do, our eyes meet.

When his order arrives, he eats fast and calls the waiter. Speaking briefly with him he gives the guy a paper – a check maybe? He sends me a dark look and I just stare back nervously feeling the heat in my cheeks.

He gets up and leaves the bar without looking back. I can't help feeling kinda disappointed. Why did he eat so fast? Why was he looking at me like that? … So many questions!

With some difficulties, I continue to eat and once again I catch myself trying to keep him out of my mind. When everybody is finished we ask for our bill to the waiter.

'' Somebody already paid for the check guys'' he says.

'' What? Who? ''. Sarah asks scanning the room.

'' Some guy with black hair wearing a white shirt on table 15. He also sent the lady wearing the black jacket this note'' and he points at me and passes the note. I open and I read in my mind.

 _"Seems like I've found a way to pay your money back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _J.H''_

My mouth falls open. I read it fast almost sensing his smirk over the words.

'' What is it written?'' Sarah demands with too much curiosity.

'' Oh, nothing''. I give a fake smile. No, Molly and Ana can't know about this. They are not so close to me and whenever I have a crush they make my life a living hell. Wait did I just say crush?

'' What do you mean _nothing_ , I see it from here, there's something written on it!'' She insists, even more, demanding.

I send her a warning look and her eyes widen and I mutter '' Tell you later...''

'' It was just a pervert '', I say ripping the paper apart. '' You guys wouldn't want to read what he said. '' I try to sound convincing. They look at me in suspicion but finally they engage in a conversation about of how perverts are assholes and about all the mental problems they have. Oh, I love my supportive silly friends.

* * *

The rest of the week goes well. What can I say? All my worries about this new semester were absolutely annihilated by some new, amazing subjects. Neurology, Social Psychology, Behaviourism... I feel really comfortable in my course and very hopeful of my future career – I haven't felt like this for a long time.

Mr. Sexy Harrison is nowhere to be seen. Turns out I only have him once a week, every Monday. Eventually, I catch myself searching for him in the crowd of my uni's campus – even though I'm not so happy about it.

He's just a professor, probably one of those who likes to annoy students. That day it was me, tomorrow might be someone else. What makes me uncomfortable is what he said about me – that I liked being ordinary. Or that I felt that being plain it's what I think I deserve. I can't bring myself to even begin to understand the meaning of those words because it makes me feel too much pain. I have always wanted more for my life, but no matter I what I did, I always held myself... Always thought I was never going to make it there... So I gave up. I tried less and less every day. But I never managed to stop dreaming. I always caught myself imagining a new life for me. The life that I truly wanted. How is it even possible that he knows this about me, something so secretive, so personal. Not even my family knows it, not even my best friend. Who is this man? Who is he?

One day after class, Sarah asked me:

'' So what was that paper about? ''

'' What paper? ''. I put on my innocent face.

'' I can tell when you're fibbing.''

'' Alright, alright. Mr. Harrison. ''

'' What about him? ''.

'' The note was from him''.

''What did he say?''

'' He kinda apologized for that scene in class.''

''Omg… And how do we feel about this?''

'' I hardly know… But Sarah, he kept sending me those dark looks as if he was trying to read me… I don't even know … '' I look down at my hands.

'' You have a crush on him ''. She states in a matter-of-fact voice.

'' What? Me? No!'' I hide in my hair.

'' Yes you have! Oh, my god… you're blushing! Elena Watson, you're having a crush on Mr. Harrison!''

''Hush Sarah, I don't want the whole school to know about it!''

'' Okay….'' She laughs and adds with a whisper'' Oh my god. I won't lie to you. I felt this huge sexual tension when you were arguing''.

'' Sarah! ''. I raise my tone laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: So... This is how Elena and Khan first met. Elena is crazy curious about this new teacher. She will do everything to know more about him. But will she like what she will see?**

 **I would like to thank my friend Sarah for helping me with the review! You are cute, witty, funny and nice and** ily **. .**  
 **I would also like to thank my friend Rodrigo that also read the story and begged me to write more and publish here. Thank you for being interested with my Khan obsession haha, I'm sorry about that by the way**  
 **You are all amazing to me and I love you.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Silhouette in the Dark

**A/N:** Please review!

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _''' You have a crush on him ''. She states in a matter-of-fact voice._

 _'' What? Me? No!'' I hide in my hair._

 _'' Yes you have! Oh, my god… you're blushing! Elena Watson, you're having a crush on Mr. Harrison!''_

 _''Hush Sarah, I don't want the whole school to know about it!''_

 _'' Okay….'' She laughs and adds with a whisper'' Oh my god. I won't lie to you. I felt this huge sexual tension when you were arguing''._

 _'' Sarah! ''. I raise my tone laughing._

* * *

During the week, one of my class colleagues invited a bunch of people from my class to his winter house to do a weekend of celebration for our 4th semester of Psychology. Truth be told, I have barely talked to him before and I don't know why we were invited and all. But I made a promise to myself; I said I would have my life back or whatever that was. Anyways, it's just a weekend. I can't imagine anything too grand will happen. I'll go out with the girls, have fun, drink – something I'm really not so used to - and meet new people. What could go wrong?

Friday right after class the four of us are already inside Molly's car heading to Jason's winter house. Turns out it isn't far away from the city, only one hour heading south. I take the time to relax in the sun seeing the beautiful countryside passing us by. After 15 minutes of arguing, my IPod wins the privilege of being played. Cage the Elephant plays softly in the back and I enjoy this moment with joy.

Exactly 1h30 later - we stopped at a gas station (so Ana would stop crying about needing to go to the toilet) - we arrive at his house. Turns out, Jason is as wealthy as everybody has been saying. My God his house is huge! The architecture is very modern and it's made of wood, steel and glass. A lot of cars are already parked in front of the house….

The door is open so we get inside, impressed by the house decoration. Everything is white and there are a lot of cozy couches, wooden tables and flowers. The walls are made of glass and we see gardens outside. There's also a huge pool, a jacuzzi, and a barbecue oven. I can see a lot of people hanging out there by the pool, drinking and talking.

Oh God, people.

Jason sees us from there and gets in the house opening the glass door from the garden.

''You guys came! I'm glad! '' He approaches us with a smile.

'' Thanks for inviting us'' I add smiling too.

'' My pleasure! '' His green eyes are dancing with excitement. '' Our class is so divided... I figured it was time for us hang out more! '' We say and we agree, laughing. '' Can I help you with your bags?'' he adds.

'' Yes'', we say in unison.

Getting upstairs, Jason explains.

'' So room capacity is for 3 people only but there's also suíte upstairs with 2 beds so I thought you guys could split up if that's ok '' I smirk at Sarah and she smirks back.

We leave Ana and Molly who are getting their stuff ready in their room - and are quite excited already since their window view faces the pool and some wet handsome guys.

We reach the stairs to our room and wow, it's beautiful. The room is all white and dark wooden and the ceiling is made of glass. There are two king size beds and the floor is made of white fluffy carpet. Wow, really, wow.

'' This is my room, but since my mom and dad aren't here, I get to use the Master suíte!''.

'' Clever '', I add and he smiles at me.

'' Well, I will leave you ladies to your doings. Everybody probably already ate but I will make you some sandwiches. Meet me downstairs in 15 minutes?''

'' Sure'' Sarah smiles '' How kind of you.''

'' My pleasure ladies'' he smiles back and leaves.

''Oh my god, I didn't know he was so nice. We haven't talked with him for like, 2 years... Why are we so unsocial?´´ Sarah asked.

'' We just don't like people.'' I replied shrugging.

''But we are doing a major in psychology, we HAVE to like them.''

'' Omg that's true... '' I sigh.

'' Hey Lena, Jason is like, really nice, right? He is like, really hot and rich...''

'' You know I don't give a damn about money''

''I know but when you get married you will...''

''Married?'' I interrupt her laughing '' Hey, what`s up with you and the matchmaker thingy?'' I ask.

'' What? I just would like to see my friends getting laid by hot dudes. Is there something wrong?''

'' Absolutely not! My goal is not to get laid by some random hot dude who treats girls like objects and tells stories behind their backs. If I should ever get involved with a guy again I want it to be different. More grown up. More _mature…"._

There's a mischievous smile starting to spread on Sarah's face and I interrupt her quickly:

"No! Don't even think about it! No more of that Mr. Dark Hair nonsense! Did we come here to have a good time, remember? To be social for heaven's sake! Now choose your bed before I do and let's go downstairs".

"Whatever you say, boss", Sarah says and winks at me. I take a deep breath as I watch my friend throwing clothes at the white and cosy king size bed on the left side of the room.

* * *

We gather our stuff and change our clothes, putting on something warmer since is getting chilly outside. I choose some long boots, dark skinny jeans, a white jumper and a leather jacket.

We stop to admire the huge marble bathroom with an incredible Jacuzzi and go downstairs. Jason is already waiting for us with some sandwiches and juice. After we eat, the girls find their way to the male part of the house while Jason and I get some drinks.

'' Jason, how many people did you invite, anyway?'' I ask trying to hide the anxiety in my voice...

'' About 20 people. Some from our class, some friends I made from law School and my uncle... one of my dad's friends that ended up begin my uncle...Though I'm not sure he's actually coming, I'll be surprised if he did.'' He stops '' Oh, you probably know him, he teaches in our course. He doesn't teach the part of the class I'm in, but he might teach yours.

'' Oh really, what's his name?''I ask.

His phone buzzes.

'' Speaking of the devil – Hello uncle''. He smiles '' Yes, I'm fine... Are you coming?... No?... Come on... Hm, about 20 people... Haha ... Don't tell my dad ...Oh, just some people from uni. Actually, some of them might be your students... Aham... Shut up that's not unethical at all ... They might even not be your students. Aren't you some private professor or some shit... Haha... Ok, do you teach a Miss Watson? '' he winks at me'' ... Yes, the one... Brunette, green beautiful eyes...'' He smiles at me and I smirk back. '' Ohh! Really? ... Ok, so we'll be waiting...Ok bye''.

'' So he's coming then? '' I ask.

'' Yep, he suddenly changed his mind'' He smiles.

''Is he really my teacher?'' Suddenly I imagine my Science teacher - a very rude guy. Oh please just not him.

'' Yes, he said the name was familiar. ''

'' And where is he going to sleep? Your house is huge but it looks already crowded '' I ask.

'' I thought maybe in my old room?'' He stops. '' I'm sorry; I thought he was not going to come. Is it ok with you and Sarah if you guys sleep with the other girls? All I need is to get one extra mattress. I'm afraid you won't be really comfortable... Elena, I'm sorry.''

'' Hey don't worry about it, it's your home. I'm used to a mattress on the floor; I used to camp a lot. '' I give him a reassuring smile.

'' Ok if you say so. '' He gives me a concerned look. '' Unless you won't mind sharing the room with my uncle. He's very nice. Or Sarah could... I don't know...''.

'' Yeah, no problem, I really don't mind. Though I think Sarah won't like to share a room with a stranger. She's a sleepwalker.'' I laugh.

''No way, really?''

'' Yeah, you should have seen her on our last trip. We've only slept in hostels. She would just wake up in the middle of the night and wander around the room. I should have videotaped it ... ''. The image of her on her pyjamas walking around pops into my head and I laugh '' I actually used most of my time calming the rest of the girls – they were terrified '', I giggle '' Good times''.

'' Hmm... I wouldn't expect a girl like you to be that mean,'' he laughs.

'' A girl like me?''.

'' You know. Sweet... shy'', he shrugs his shoulders.

'' Then you haven't met me yet '', I snort.

'' Promises, promises... Let's get drunk then!''. He smiles like a very stereotype college guy.

'' Bring it on!'' and the shots of tequila begin.

* * *

10 PM. I'm inside Jason's pool with the girls and his friends. The music is loud and the water is warm and welcoming. I have absolutely lost count of the shots that I've taken and I feel my head becoming heavy and dizzy.

'' Elena, you ok? Wake up'' someone says.

'' What? I'm up'' I mumble.

'' Lena, you can't sleep now! If you do, you'll have a huge hangover tomorrow or worse, drown!''

'' Jason?'' I try to speak

'' Yeah.''

'' I don't feel very good.''

'' I can see that'', he laughs. '' Ok, let's sober you up, you need some fresh air.''

Getting out of the pool, Jason wrapped a towel around me.

'' Jason, I'm sorry, I really never ever ever do this'' I smile shyly.

'' Hey, what are you apologizing for? Getting a bit tipsy? Nah.'' He guides me through his house and up to my room.

'' How about if you get dry and changed? I'll meet you outside, kay?''

''Kay.'' I smile at him.

I have a quick shower and choose to wear some grey sweatpants and I white t-shirt. I manage to dry my hair and after I'm done I leave the room and meet Jason. He guides me through his home and we reach a wooden balcony right on the back of the house.

'' Ok now... You'll sit here... '' He puts me in a deckchair '' and don't move - I'll get you a glass of water. Kay sugar?''. I think Jason is gay...

'' Kay sugar'' I smile and he giggles.

I close my eyes and enjoy the cold breeze that touches my face. It feels so good. I feel like I'm getting sober and sober and I breathe with relief because my less foggy mind. I don't want to get drunk ever again in my life.

'' Why is that every time I meet you, you find yourself in a compromised situation, Miss Watson?''

I jump from the startle.

'' Who's there?''

Silence.

'' Who's there?'' I search for the owner of the voice in the darkness of the garden. That's when I see a dark silhouette of a man.

'' Step into the light,'' I order.

He walks step by step into the light that comes from the window glass. That's when I see the deep blue eyes looking through me.

''Mr. Harrison?'', I can feel the emotion in my voice. '' What are you doing here?''

He stares at me darkly and doesn't answer.

'' Uncle!'' Jason arrives, interrupting us with a glass of water '' You're kinda late...''.

'' Yes,'' he answers but doesn't take his eyes of me.

'' Oh, how rude of me: This is my uncle John Harrison - the one that I've told you about. '' He smiles, '' Uncle, this is Elena Watson, the one I thought was your student.''

'' Yes, she's _my_ student ''. The way he says ''my'' makes my body shiver.

''Hm... ok. Elena, drink this up.'' He hands me the water. '' And uncle, keep an eye on this naughty girl, will ya? I'm helping the guys lighten up the bonfire,'' and he goes away, leaving the two of us in silence.

Mr. Harrison is the first one to break it.

'' Could you perhaps enlighten me about the reason why _I_ should keep an eye on you, Miss Watson? ''. There's a smile playing on his lips and the world ''naughty'' echoes in my head.

'' Elena'' I am fast to correct him.

'' Elena'' he hides his smile and says my name with blatant passion in his voice. '' So?'' he raises an eyebrow.

'' I had too much to drink''. I smile apologetically and stop abruptly as thoughts of our first meeting come to my mind. '' Aren't you going to laugh of me? '', I ask with an angry and hoarse voice.

"What makes you think I'd laugh at you? ''. Harrison asks instead of answering my question. His face doesn't give away if he is indeed amused about my sudden outburst or maybe annoyed about me behaving like a teenager. I feel stuck. That's not what I expected him to say…

I can't think of a witty way to answer him so I quickly take a sip of water to keep my mouth from getting dry. Mr. Harrison watches my every move and seems to accept me not giving him an answer.

'' Why, would you like me to? Laugh at you?''. He wants to know.

'' No,'' I say quietly.

Silence.

'' You're a very curious creature Miss Watson'' he continues.

'' Elena'', I correct him once again while I feel my cheeks blushing faster than I'm comfortable with.

'' Elena'', he repeats and this time, he smiles broadly. Oh...

'' Why do you say that? '', I ask and pray that my sudden nervousness doesn't show in my voice.

'' You puzzle me,'' he says.

'' I'm the one who's puzzled here.''

'' How so? ''His voice purrs and I shiver. But now I'm sure it's not from the cool air in the garden.

'' John! I can't light up the damn thing! '' Jason yells from inside the house.

Harrison's deep sigh sounds slightly disappointed and he takes a few steps approaching me.

'' Come '', he says while holding out his hand and I catch myself grabbing it without hesitation.

The palms of his hands are warm, welcoming and surprisingly gentle. He lifts me up with courtesy and guides me through the house until we've crossed it, finally reaching the pool. The sparkly blue water is the only light around us. He still holds my hand as we go through the crowd of drunk students.

Arriving at the still-not-lit-bonfire, I smell the strong scent of gas in the air and I feel dizzy toppling to one side. John holds me and lets me leans against his torso. I feel the warmth of his body and I try to avoid this amazing feeling.

'' You okay?'' his voice is demanding.

'' Yeah''. I close my eyes focusing on my breathing. '' I just can't stand the smell.''

'' Jason, get these pieces of wood out of here now and get me some new ones – no more gas.''

I feel myself being dragged inside the house and placed on a couch.

'' Is this a normal behavior of yours? ''. Harrison's voice sounds a bit angry but as I look up I can see the concern on his face.

'' What do you mean?'' I ask and lean back in my chair.

''Getting wasted? '', he replies.

'' I can't believe you just said that.'' I mumble and rub my temples gently with my fingertips.

'' Said what?''

'' Nothing.''

''So?''

''No _, John_ '', I hear myself say, the remaining alcohol making me brave enough to use his first name. '' I don't usually enjoy getting wasted.''

He sighs.

'' Good to know''

'' Why?'' I look up again to study his face.

'' Well because you aren't very good at it'' he chuckles.

'' I know'' I chuckle, feeling the tension leave my body.

'' Wait in here. Don't move''.

I do as I'm told, keeping my eyes closed inside the dark room. I can hear everyone chatting and the loud music outside but still it's quiet inside and comforting. I rest my head on the couch and I relax. I've barely realized that I've fallen asleep when I feel my body being carried and laid down on a bed. I open my eyes carefully and I find myself in my dark room. Alone.

''Sleep.'' I can't see the owner of the voice but I know it's him. My body obeys his command and I fall into a dreamless sleep

* * *

 _ **A/N: What will happen when she wakes up? Who is this Harrison dude anyway?**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Cage

**A/N:** Once again, this is my first fanfic so it's probably not good but I'm really enjoying myself while writing this. I really hope you guys like it!

And the plot is almost thickening! I promise I will make it faster, but I'm a very slow kinda a girl haha.

Please please please review! I need to know if I'm on the right way!

Lots of love,

Gaby xx

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _I do as I'm told, keeping my eyes closed inside the dark room. I can hear everyone chatting and the loud music outside but still it's quiet inside and comforting. I rest my head on the couch and I relax. I've barely realized that I've fallen asleep when I feel my body being carried and laid down on a bed. I open my eyes carefully and I find myself in my dark room. Alone._

 _''Sleep.'' I can't see the owner of the voice but I know it's him. My body obeys his command and I fall into a dreamless sleep._

* * *

I feel the light on my skin and I know I should open my eyes. I'm so comfortable in here. Wait, where am I? Oh, Jason's winter house. Oh… the drinks… the pool… the shower… the balcony… Oh, no… Mr. Harrison… Mr. Harrison looking at me with those deep blue eyes... Mr. Harrison holding me. Mr. Harrison putting me in a bed… Oh…. I check my clothes with my eyes still closed and breathe a sigh of relief when I feel the fabric of my sweatpants. Ok, nothing happened. Why has it even occurred to me that anything would happen in the first place? Oh, for the way he looked at me. He looks at me with a lot of intensity. And he was concerned about my health. Why? But he was so rude last week in the class... though he has apologized to me (in his own way), I'm still very confused by his manners towards me. Whatever it's going on with this man, I will find out.

I decide to take the risk and open my eyes. The sunlight makes me moan from the ache. Hmm, hangover… I notice that I'm alone in the room. The bed next to me is perfectly made and there's a black leather suitcase right next to it. So, he did sleep here...

I use all my strength to get up and move to the bathroom. I really need a shower. The water is hot and so I let myself relax. 20 mins later I'm already dressed in my usual black outfit and long boots. I let my brunette hair down with my soft curls falling on top of my chest. I apply some basic make-up and my favorite perfume with a fragrance fresh and flowery. I go downstairs and I find the house empty. Where's everybody?

As I continue to move, searching for my friends, I go towards the kitchen and I'm shocked with what I see.

Sarah and Jason are making out passionately on the kitchen counter. I repress a giggle holding my mouth with my both hands like a teenager and I move back slowly, trying to not get caught by the flaming couple. Omg Sarah.

Suddenly (not that surprisingly), I manage to bump to a chair, making a loud noise, waking up the couple from their hot kiss.

'' Oh Lena, Oh there you are... haha... we were worried... I was just upstairs checking up on you... How are you... How how are you doing...?'' Sarah asks with a red face. Jason is quiet right beside her with a funny face.

''Oh hey, I didn't even see you there!'' I say trying to sound convincing. '' I'm fine, I was just looking for you guys... haha''

'' You look like you could use a cup of coffee'' Jason finally speaks trying to sound normal.

'' Oh no, is O.K... I'm just gonna go outside for a sec...'' I reply desperately. I will not stay here thank you very much.

'' I just need to search for my phone I can't find it anywhere'' Jason smiles '' Sarah do you mind pouring up some coffee for her?'' and then he leaves the room.

'' Holy shit, what a fuck was that you naughty girl '' I suddenly outburst laughing towards her when we are alone.

'' Omg Lena I'm sorry... I didn't wanna do some PDA in front of people – that's so pathetic'' She covers her face with her both hands.

'' Oh myyy godd shut uppp! That is not the first time, nor will be the last '' I laughed harder and then I stop with a sigh '' Oh man, I was sure that he was gay... He probably isn't I guess...''

''No, he is not! I thought that too but yesterday... He just really came hitting on me hard... and the drinks...'' She giggled.

'' Ahá, that's why you were nowhere to the found''.

''Hey! You were like, really drunk, I'm not surprised you didn't even remember anything. I was the one who brought you to your bed, silly, don't you remember? Me and Mr. Harrison.'' She says in a matter-of-fact voice.

'' Tell me what happened. I remember talking with him and I was suddenly laid on my bed.''

'' Oh, you passed out that is for sure'' She giggle '' I was worried! But when I got there, Mr. Harrison was already carrying you to your room. '' Then she gave a mischievous smile. '' Oh he looked so worried.''

'' Oh my God, this is so embarrassing.'' I hide my face with my hands.'' I'm never going to drink again. My God, I can't do anything right. ''

''Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. Everybody was wasted yesterday. Apart from your mysterious guy, that looked pretty sober... too sober for my taste. ''

''Hey, by the way... Where is him? Where is everybody?'' I ask looking around.

'' Oh, they went on the hunt for that secret waterfall that Jason's fathers love so much. Turns out only Mr. Harrison is able to find it. Jason and I, we were about to go but ...''

'' You got carried away... Yeah I saw it'' I smirk '' Just give that cup of coffee, will ya? And then I'm gonna go with you guys. ''

''Someone looks pretty resolute about that'' She says '' Black?''

'' Yeah, black with two sugars, please. '' I reply. '' I'm resolute about this. I'm really intrigued about Harrison, I want to find out everything about him'' I say remembering about his dark and mysterious blue eyes. There's something about him... I feel like I know him... ''

''Please don't say from your dreams...'' She laughs

''Oh shut up'' and then I laugh harder

We finish our coffee and meet Jason outside. We walk towards the woods that go around the back of the house. Following a trail through green pine trees, I feel the sweet drops of rain falling from the leaves. I always adored the rain. I never really minded getting wet and feeling the cold wind on the face and hair. I walk fast, breathing the pure air of the countryside.

About 30 min later, the rain is falling hard on us and we finally reach a meadow close to a mountain. Harrison said that he was going to wait for Jason here, in other to show him and the others the way to the waterfall. I see everybody trying to find shelter from the rain underneath the trees. Jason and Sarah move up towards them and I see Harrison crouched lighting up a bonfire. He slowly lifts his face and stares back at me with his blue eyes sending shivers through my body. His hair is wet and falling on his pale face.  
He gets up and walks right towards me with a dark intensity, moving like feline hunting its prey. He finally gets in front of me and my heart is already pumping hard inside my chest...

''What are you doing here? '' he asks me with an angry voice.

'' I ... I wanted to see the waterfall... '' I sound confused by his sudden outburst.

'' It's too cold here... and it's raining. '' He takes my hand with his firm grip and leads me far away from the meadow. I try to protest but I get nowhere, he is decisive to lead me somewhere.

'' What? What are you doing?'' I ask incredulously.

'' There's a nearby cage, I'm taking you there.''

'' But why?'' I ask.

''Like I said before, it's too cold and it's raining. ''

'' I don't mind the rain and ... ''

'' Of course you don't. But I'm sure you will mind getting a cold, won't you? '' he asked not looking at me, still walking vigorously.

We finally reach the cage and we get inside. It's dark but I can still see his eyes staring deeply at me.

''You can let go of me now.'' I practically scream right at his face.

He continues to stare at me for a long time and later finally loosens his hand of my hand.

I know my entire body is wet but I feel incredibly warm.

'' What was that all about?'' I demand.

''Why are you so reckless? '' He speaks slowly closing his eyes.

''You didn't answer my question. ''

'' Nor did you.''

''That's not the point, you can't just grab me like, and do whatever you want!''

'' Yes, I can do whatever I want, Miss Watson. And I'm sorry if I only wanted to assure that you were perfectly safe from the cold rain. '' He says bitterly looking hurt.

'' Thank you.'' I look down at my hands not knowing exactly what to do. '' But you could've just asked, you know!'' I look at him tentatively and he shows a shadow of a smirk.

'' So you came all the way here to see the waterfall?'' he asks smiling with his eyes.

'' Yeah, and I heard that you are the only one who knows the way.''

'' Me and Jason's father actually. It's a very difficult passage, especially in the rain. That's why I thought we could go back tomorrow, I'm sure it will be sunny. ''

'' That's alright for me. I could really use a warm bath '' I sigh and almost immediately he looks at my body from up and down, and his eyes dances on my curves. I feel naked under his gaze and I have an urge to be touched by him.

'' Oh, there you are!'' Sarah comes inside the cage with Jason. '' We were looking for you.'' Then she notices my proximity with Mr. Harrison and gives me a smirk.

'' Uncle, I thought maybe we could go back now and try again tomorrow. It's impossible with this rain. ''

'' Not impossible but it's very uncomfortable. Yes, let's go back. I'm taking her with me, she's is about to get sick. '' He says to Jason and then takes my hand and leads me out of the cage leaving them behind.

'' I got here with my car, there's a path that I usually take. Let's go. ''

Once again I find myself being dragged by him through the forest. His hands are soft and warm and he walks with confidence to find his car. Once we get there, he gets me inside in his black SUV, turns it on the and also the heater. A song begins to be played, and I recognize it right away.

'' I love this song'' I say with a sigh and he only looks at me carefully.

The sweet melody continues and the singer sings softly.

 _'' If only they could see, if only they had been here_

 _They would understand, how someone could have chosen_

 _To go the length I've gone, to spend just one-day riding_

 _Holding on to you, I never thought it would be this clear. ''_

I get carried away by the movement of the car, the heat, and the sweet music and I end up falling sleep waking up with John's voice.

'' Why are you always sleeping on me?'' He smiles. '' Come on, let's get you on that hot bath''

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm... What is Mr. Harrison up to?

The song that played is called '' Cayman Islands'' by Kings of Convenience.

Do you think that the chapters should be longer?

PLEASE REVIEW

gaby xx


	4. Chapter 4 - Acquaintances

**A/N:** This is going to be a shorter chapter, but I promise the next oneS will be bigger!

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think!**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _I get carried away by the movement of the car, the heat, and the sweet music and I end up falling sleep waking up with John's voice._

 _'' Why are you always sleeping on me?'' He smiles. '' Come on, let's get you on that hot bath''_

* * *

Suddenly I wake up. Is he going to...? Oh no.

'' I'm ok, thanks, I can manage from here, thanks. '' I mumble awkwardly getting out of the car and he follows me.

We get inside the house and I move upstairs clumsily as fast I can without running and I can still sense him following me with no difficulties. When I get to our room's door, I turn around and I stand to face him.

'' Ok, thanks for everything, I'm gonna take that bath now. '' I look at him and he's smirking at me.

'' Alright '' He chuckles. '' I will be downstairs.'' He turns and leaves.

If I'm not mistaken, If I didn't say anything, he would probably enter in the bath with me. Oh my God. I run to the bathroom and I get naked quickly. I'm suddenly very aware of my body. Even the most simple touch of the water already sends shivers through me. While I'm washing my hair, I try not to think about all that happened in the woods. Why does he care so much about me? He has cared since day one. Since the day that I've almost fell over the pavement, until today when getting me out of the rain. Is this a normal behavior of men? In my 22 years, I have only met one guy and I would rather forget him.

I get out of the bath and put a dark blue jeans and a beige jumper and I go downstairs. I find him comfortably situated on a chair reading a book. I stay hidden on the stairs looking at his beautiful face. His strong features, his pale skin, his red pouty lips... I notice that his raven hair is still wet and falling delicately on this forehead. I could stay here forever looking at him.

I stand in front of this man and then I realize I know nothing of him. I don't know who he is. Then why the hell he is so familiar to me?

''Well, that was a fast bath,'' He speaks without looking up as if he knew I was there.

''I'm tired of taking baths,'' I say getting out of my shelter.

''You really like getting wet, don't you?'' He finally looks up with a smirk on.

I freeze. I don't know what to answer.

''Aaa aa aren't you cold?'' I stutter changing the subject.

''No, I don't get cold. '' He shrugs.

'' How's that?''

''I have a fast metabolism.'' He shrugs again and then closes the book and puts on top of the table next to him'' Are you hungry?''

''I am, actually. ''

'' Come.'' He gets up and gestures to the kitchen.

As we get inside, he indicates for me to sit on a high chair of the kitchen island. He opens the refrigerator and gets some ingredients out and begins to make two sandwiches.

'' You like ham and cheese, right?'' he asks without looking up as he is cutting a tomato.

''Yes'' I answer and sigh hard. ''Tell me about you John, I seem to know nothing of you.''

''What do want to know?'' He smiles softly still looking down.

''Where were you teaching before you got to teach at my University?''

'' I was abroad. Australia. ''

''Why Australia? Were you born there?''

''I like hot weathers.'' He looks up with a dark look. '' And no, I was born in India.''

''India?'' I ask and he nods.

'' How did you meet Jason's father?'' I inquire. Gosh, do I sound too eager to know everything about him? Yes.

'' Nathaniel and I, we go way back. We met when we were kids in India. Then when we got older, Nathaniel moved to Brazil to study architecture and me to Australia to study psychology. Then, he began his Empire of buildings here and I started teaching in Australia. We have visited each other over the years, but he finally convinced me to live here. ''

'' What about your family?'' I ask.

He stops cutting the tomato and looks through the window with a sad look. ''They are missing.''

'' What? What do you mean.'' I sense my voice beginning to shake.

'' My family had a lot of enemies, so they were kidnaped. I long time ago.''

'' What? All of your family? '' I sound shocked.

'' Yes, all my brothers and sisters. ''

''Do you know by whom?''

''No, I do not.'' He turns his back on me and sighs. Something in his tone of voice tells me that this is not true. But I decide to let that information go.

''I'm so sorry to hear that,'' I say with my heart broken.

'' It's O.K. '' He turns and faces me. His facial expression is dark. '' I will find them. ''

'' I know that.'' I smile reassuringly. '' Come, let's eat. '' I gesture for him to sit by my side and he does what he's told.

We eat silently but I feel the atmosphere very light. A very comfortable silence. I caught myself looking at him but I also feel his gaze on me when I'm not looking.

Once we finish he gathers our plates and begins to wash the dishes.

'' Thanks for the sandwich by the way.'' I smile at his back.

'' My pleasure. Though this sandwich could have been much better. I don't know what's in Jasons mind when he buys his foods. '' He sighs.

'' Do you cook?'' I ask smiling.

'' Yes, I'm very interested in cooking.''

I laugh softly picturing this huge strong man baking cupcakes.

''What?'' He turns to face me with a confused but very cute look.

'' No, It's just you don't look like the kind of man who cooks.'' I giggle.

''Hmmm, Miss Watson is prejudiced... That's new to me. '' He smirks.

'' Hey! No, I'm not.'' I protest laughing.

'' I'll cook for you someday and you will see with your own eyes. '' He promises.

'' O.K. I wanna see that. '' I smile, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

After he's done, he goes upstairs to take his bath and tells me to wait for him because he wants to show me something. So, I wait patiently while I sit on the living room. I look at the clock and I notice is 4 PM, even though it looks darker. I keep thinking about all the things that he had told me today, how open and generous he was. The story of his family is the one that got stuck most in my mind. What happened? Who kidnapped them? How and why? So many questions. The more I know about him, the more curious I get. He's a puzzle that I desperately urge to decode.

I see that everybody is already back from the woods. They all look wet and grumpy.

'' Oh there she is!'' Sarah comes in and faces me. '' Are you feeling any better, love?''

''I don't know why you guys thought I was getting a cold in the first place. '' I laugh. '' You, my dear, you need a hot bath right now, or you will get sick. ''

'' I know, I'm on my way. '' Then she moves towards the máster suíte, located on the other side of the house. ''

''That's not the way to your room, love'' I point it out with a smirk.

'' Yeah, I know. '' She smirks back and continues to walk and then I see Jason following her. Oh, Sarah...

I wanted to be like that. I've been around John still shaking and with a red face all the time that he even he looks at me. I wanted to be that: confident and taking what I want. Yes, you heard well, that's what I said, I do want him... desperately I would say. But why would he want me back? When he could have any woman in the whole world?

* * *

John comes back holding his suitcase and with a weird facial expression.

''Are you alright?'' I ask getting up.

'' No, I have to go back to the city. Some things I need to take care of. '' He says nervously.

''Is it about your family?'' I say.

'' Yes. '' He replies darkly.

''Can I come?'' I say before giving a second thought to it.

''No,'' He replies rapidly. '' It's too dangerous, you're not ready yet.''

'' I'm not ready yet? What do you mean?''

'' I have to go. ''He gets close and stops in front to me. Suddenly, there's a sweet look on his face.

'' Take care of yourself. Please. '' And he gently touches my face with his warm palm. Then, he moves and goes away in a blink of an eye.

I'm left behind, speechless, with my a shocked gaze, almost crying.

* * *

 **A/N:** Where is he going? What did he mean with '' You're not ready?'' Oh, so many secrets!  
Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 - Maldive's Water

**A/N:** This chapter will be only a peek of Khan's Point of view right after Elena's narrative when he left her.  
On the next chapter, we are back to Elena's POV and where her narrative stopped.

* * *

 **Previously...  
**

 _''John comes back holding his suitcase and with a weird facial expression._

 _''Are you alright?'' I ask getting up._

 _'' No, I have to go back to the city. Some things I need to take care of. '' He says nervously._

 _''Is it about your family?'' I say._

 _'' Yes. '' He replies darkly._

 _''Can I come?'' I say before giving a second thought to it._

 _''No,'' He replies rapidly. '' It's too dangerous, you're not ready yet.''_

 _'' I'm not ready yet? What do you mean?''_

 _'' I have to go. ''He gets close and stops in front to me. Suddenly, there's a sweet look on his face._

 _'' Take care of yourself. Please. '' And he gently touches my face with his warm palm. Then, he moves and goes away in a blink of an eye._

 _I'm left behind, speechless, with my a shocked gaze, almost crying.''_

* * *

 **Khan's Point of View. (POV)**

I get in the car quickly without looking back.

''Computer, speak,'' I demand as I press the PADD's screen.

'' 72 Augment's life forms were localized in the waters of the Maldive's Islands, sir. '' Said the robotic voice.

'' Maldives? Where exactly? ''

''I do not have a precise localization, sir. ''

''Great! '' I say sarcastically. '' Looks like I'm going to have to do all the search myself. Is the place guarded? ''

'' There's no trace of surveillance, sir. But I would advise you to be attentive. They are still tracking you. ''

''They are, even though we aren't on the same time zone anymore. But they think I've given up on the search for my family. That I've chosen to live a mortal and human life like Nathaniel. As if I could ever forget my family. ''

''What about the girl, sir?

''The girl?'' I stop and I think about her. Elena... Her face, her sweet eyes, her pink cheeks... The way her lips trembled when she was worried when I left. I know if asked her, she would come with me and leave all her life behind. She has no idea what I am - What I have done. '' She isn't ready yet. '' I think about her petite form, so fragile. '' I won't put her under any dangerous situation. ''

'' But, if I may say, sir, that's the reason why you left Australia. ''

'' I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. She will not take it well. And she will never get strong enough to fight in such a short notice. Also, Nathaniel isn't worried about our race anymore - I'm going to have to do this on my own. '' I sigh letting some weakness show. '' Buy my flight tickets for tonight and book me in a hotel - one of those expensive resorts. They won't be looking for me in there, I'm sure. ''

'' Yes sir. ''

I continue to drive fast and my mind goes to her... She has been on my mind long before I even met her. What I wouldn't do to keep her safe. Even though I still need her, I can't bring myself to expose her to any situation of peril. I made my mind already.

Finally, in the city, I go to my apartment downtown. Once I'm there I get all my equipment and gadgets and I try to track down more of the Maldive's water. I know it's there...but It's impossible to tell the exact location.

'' Computer, what are the updates? '' I ask as I press the screen of my PADD.

'' Your flight and your hotel are already booked, sir. ''

''Excellent. ''

'' Sir, I've been scanning around the Islands and I have noticed that the grounds around it are surrounded with what it seems to be a wall of crystal. ''

''Chrepotikl? ''

'' Is hard to tell, Sir. But considering the constitution of crystal mass, It looks like it. ''

'' Chrepotikl... Probably a consequence of the intense shock between the tectonic plates over centuries. Shit! That's the reason my tracking hasn't been successful until now... The Starfleet chose the exact place that would stop me from finding my crew's life forms. Oh, but I will crush their skulls with a big smile on my face. ''

* * *

I move to my room and I begin to pack. Once again I find myself moving out, running away. Once again I have no home. Oh, Elena... When I came here to find her I was sure of my strength. I knew it wouldn't be a problem to tell her all the truth and convince her to join my cause. Now... I've never been so wrong. Now, I will leave her and I will never come back. She will continue to live her life, broken as it has been... But she won't have me on her life, so that's her biggest blessing.

Suddenly I hear the apartment speaker ringing. I hesitate to answer, it could be them. But I figure they wouldn't call before entering.

'' Who is it. '' I ask rudely.

''John, is me. '' I hear her weak and soft voice.

'' ELENA, WHATA HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?''


	6. Chapter 6 - The Almost Truth

**A/N:** We are back to Elena's point of view where her narrative stopped when John left her.

Finally just a bit of smut. FINALLY!

* * *

 **Elena _'s POV._**

I'm still facing the window for what it feels like an eternity. I sense that someone just came behind me.

"What's wrong Lena? Where's John?" Jason asked.

"He left," I say looking outside, where his car was.

"To where?"

" I don't know, but it has to do with his family."

"Oh, he told you about that?'' He sounded surprised.

"Only that they were kidnapped. '' I turn around to face him. '' Jason, I think it's too dangerous... Shouldn't we call the police?"

" I don't know... I'm gonna call my dad. He will know what to do." he gets his phone and moves to the kitchen.

I go after him silently to listen to their conversation. No more secrets.

"Dad, John left...I don't know, he just left... I'm worried...He told one of my friends that he was going to see something about his family... My friend? ... Yes, how do you know her name? ... Dad, what are you not telling me? ... Are you going after him? Ok ... Goodbye.

How does Nathaniel know about me, and why? I'm so anxious, I can't barely breathe.

I notice he's coming back so I run to the living room and pretend I've been there the whole time.

"My dad is worried too. He is going after him. I still think we should call the police."

''Jason, please explain what is going on! Does John have a private detective? Or the police? Where is he getting this information from?''

'' I don't know. They never tell me anything. '' He sighs nervously. '' But, I don't think he's getting help from anyone... I think John is working alone."

"For how long has he been looking for them?

" For years... ''

"The people who took them... Are they dangerous?"

" I don't know, but the way I noticed how worried my dad was, I think so. ''

"Where is John's flat? "

"In the city, downtown. ''

"Take me there"

"What?"

" Jason, I saw the look on his face when he left. He's going after them, alone and I'm going to stop him."

He froze looking at as if doubting me.

" Hey, are you taking me there or not?"

* * *

10 minutes later, Jason and I are already packed and ready to go.

'' What do you think you're doing?'' Sarah asks as I'm entering Jason's car.

'' I'm going to put some sense in his mind! He's clearly not thinking straight! And Jason agrees with me. I'm doing the right thing. ''

'' Elena, you barely know him! '' She exasperated.

'' Since when do I have to know someone enough to the feel the urge to help them? You know me, Sarah. I will not be aware of the danger of this situation and suddenly not care and do nothing! '' I say trying to prove my point but then my face softens as I see her concerned face. '' All I'm going to do is talk to him. Just talk... try to bring so sense to his mind. '' I give her a reassuring smile

'' Alright. But you will only talk with him and if he's decided to go on this crazy hunt and you'll give up and come back ok?''

'' Ok.''

* * *

1 hour later.

'' Here we are. '' Jason says as we park in front of an old building. It's one of those old and fancy ones. Only a person with a lot of money would live here.

'' Jason, can I go alone?''

''Why?''

'' I just need to. Okay?''

''My dad is probably already there... '' He says reluctantly.

''I just need a few minutes.'' I say and he nods with a smirk on as if already judging the situation or my possible second intentions.

I get out of the car ignoring him and I call on the building phone and it gets answered on the second beep.

'' Who is it?'' John's voice is harsh.

'' John, is me. '' I can help but letting my voice sound too weak.

''ELENA, WHATA HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE'' he howls.

'' Hum... I don't know! Maybe I'm worried about you!'' I say angrily.

''WORRIED? I'M THE LAST PERSON YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT, UNDERSTAND...?''

''Would you stop screaming at me?'' I interrupt. '' Let me in, now,''

'' Fine. '' He says bitterly. '' Flat 84.''

I hear a beep and the building's door opens. I get in the elevator pressing the 8th floor. I feel my entire body shaking. Getting on the floor, I take a deep breath before opening the elevator door. God help me.

As I open, I find myself already at his flat. John is staring at me angrily with his arms crossed.

'' Listen... '' Shit shit shit what am I doing? What a fuck I'm such an idiot. I can't even -. Wait, why should I feel embarrassed of caring for him? I will not! I will not! I suddenly I look up confidently. '' Stop doing what you're doing, this is madness.''

'' I ask again: What I you doing here? '' His eyes are softer but he's still angry.

''I came to stop you! Are you mad? Going after whatever dangerous situation this is?''

'' See? You know nothing. I'm perfectly safe!''

''What? I'm sorry, but you can't just –''

''Yes, I can, Miss Watson, as I have said before _, I can_ ''

''It's ELENA DAMMIT. ''

''OK ELENA! ''

We get silent again and stare at each other vigorously.

'' You're going alone then?''

'' Yes.''

''What about Nathaniel, isn't he coming to help you?''

'' No, Nathaniel is too busy with his life. '' he breathes. '' I was supposed to get some help. But the person can't help me.''

''Why?''

'' What do you know about the Eugenics War? '' His eyes are darker than I have ever noticed before.

'' Why are you even changing the subject? We are talking something serious here!''

'' My God you make me so angry... '' He sighs slowly closing his eyes. '' This is part of subject, Elena if you just let me talk... '' He sighs again opening his eyes. '' I ask again, what do you know about the Eugenics War?''

'' I know the basics... History was my favorite subject at school. Why?''

'' Have you meet any Augments in your life?''

''Of course no, they are all instinct. ''

''Are they?'' He smiles darkly. ''Can you describe me how they are, what they look like?

''Why is this even relevant to the case we are talking -...

'' Elena, Just answer, '' he says and I sigh.

''All I know is that they look like humans. But they are stronger, smarter. They don't get sick, they don't get cold they. They are better, at everything. John, why are we talking about this?

'' THINK ELENA, THINK! '' He grabs my shoulder with his firm grip and stares at my eyes expectantly. I just stare back trying to think of what he's trying to tell me but his grip in my arm is too uncomfortable. Suddenly... No, it can be... No...

'' My name is KHAN!'' He says as I'm already realizing the truth.

'' That's impossible! Khan Noonien Singh was killed after the war with all of the rest of the Augments.'' I say shocked.

''My family and I, we escaped by getting out of the planet on our vessel, The Botany Bay. We slept for centuries, hoping when we returned the world would be changed... Our ship was found and I was alone revived. They used me, my strength and intelligence... My savagery. As I was trying to escape and save my crew, I was captured again.'' He says bitterly and all I manage is to breathe. They took my Family. Star fleet. '' He lets his grip of me and moves to the near couch and sits heavily.

'' What is Starfleet?'' I follow and sit right beside him.

''300 years from now, you will know.''

''No, I will be dead.''

'' Will you?'' He asks. '' I met Starfleet and lost my crew 300 years from now. They traveled in time to the 00's and hid my crew in some unknown place of the earth. Not unknown anymore...'' He smiles darkly.

''Time travel? How come this is possible?''

'' Many things are possible in the future, years from now. Things that you wouldn't believe if I told you. Starfleet instead of hiding me with my family, asleep in our cryotubes, they let me in a cage... They weren't done with me yet... They wanted to use me again... To explore my savagery. Finally one day, someone from Starfleet helped escape and to steal their time machine... So here I am ... And where I have been for last 20 years... Looking for my family, the only ones that I hold most dear. '' He says as a single tear falls on his cheek.

I feel overwhelmed by all the information that I have heard, and I feel like running away, screaming, crying, but I let all of those feelings go away as I feel my arms moving and hugging him. I put my arms around his torso and let my head rest on his hard chest. His body is warm and welcoming. Slowly and reluctantly, I feel myself being held back.

'' I'm sorry. '' That's all I can manage to say after all of that. I can't imagine all that he has suffered.

''So precious... So precious to me '' I hear the sweet rumble of his deep and husky voice through his chest.

We stay like this for an eternity. I let myself relax on this tight embrace with my eyes closed. I believe in this man, I don't doubt it any word. I would do anything to make him safe and happy.

''Sir, it's time for you to take your flight. '' A robotic voice speaks and I jump from the startle.

John only hums in response and slowly moves his hands to cup my face and draws his thumbs in my jaw. I open my eyes and he's gazing down at me tenderly and yearningly. Then his gaze moves to my mouth and he licks his lips automatically. Slowly again, as if hesitating, he brings his lips to mine, brushing them lightly, softly. His lips are warm soft and moist making me melt into him. Then gradually, our kiss deepens and our tongues begin to dance on our escalating rhythm as we press our bodies on each other. He's devouring my mouth with an unstoppable hunger and I can't get enough of his taste. His hands begin to wander over my waist and lower back slipping them underneath my shirt, letting hot traces on my skin, making me moan. I lift my arms up to the back of this head and I move my fingers through his silky hair. Venturing myself, give his hair a gentle tug and he quickly responds with a deep moan, making me shiver. His arms begin to hold me with a tight embrace as if trying to press his body into mine even more. I feel his rock hard erection on my belly and I begin to move my hips, teasing him and I'm rewarded right away as he lets a guttural growl escape his mouth and desperately deepens more his kiss. All of the sudden, he takes away his mouth of mine and his hands of my bare skin and with his ragged breath, he says. '' You're going to be the death of me, Elena. ''

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that my writing is not very good - I'm very aware of that, but I decided that I want to finish this fanfic, no matter what (because I always find a way to give up at things). So please, I would like to know what you think of the story, what I can to do improve and etc!

Thank you for the reviews and for liking and favoring this fic. It means a lot, really.


	7. Chapter 7 - Khan's Request

**Previously**

 _I feel his rock hard erection on my belly and I begin to move my hips, teasing him and I'm rewarded right away as he lets a guttural growl escape his mouth and desperately deepens more his kiss. All of the sudden, he takes away his mouth of mine and his hands of my bare skin and with his ragged breath, he says. '' You're going to be the death of me, Elena._

* * *

''Come with me, please'' He begs with a soft and sweet gaze.

''What?''

'' Yes. Come with me. Help me there. You would help me.''

'' Khan, it was just a kiss. Please let's not rush it yet. '' I smile embarrassed..

'' No, that's not what I mean - I wanna take it slow too. I... Want you to come. You would help me.'' He repeats.

I'm shocked at first but then I smile softly and kindly at him.

'' Why do you want me to go? You're Khan Noonien Sign. You don't need my help. '' I say this with an honest smile. God knows how much I would like to go with him - even though I don't have the slightest idea of the place he's going -, to help him find his family again and also, just to be close to him. After this kiss, I find it hard for me to be away from this man ever again in my life and I understand that this is _exactly_ what is going to happen. He will leave and I would stay. It will hurt, I was positive about that, but I couldn't bring myself to see him realize that I have nothing to bring to this quest - that I'm useless to him. This is a very depressive thought but it's the truth. What do I know about tracking people? And if we were to escape someday with dangerous people after us, I would only slow him down and maybe ruin this mission... The mission of his life, I would dare say. I couldn't bring myself to be responsible for the future failure of this quest - something I know I would eventually do. I couldn't bring myself to see him realize that I have no use for him. Then he would look at me with his eyes full of regret of asking me to come. No... I want to remember his eyes the way with he asked me to come with him. The sweet and kind gaze that makes my heart warm, my limbs tremble and melt.

''You underestimate yourself. I could use your help... In ways that you wouldn't even know that were possible. '' He says genuinely.

'' You would not '' I add quickly laughing. He furrows his eyebrows at my good humor demeanor and I continue. '' Thank you, though. '' I get his hand and our fingers intertwine. His hands are warm and caring. '' I'm happy that you think so highly of me... But that's precisely the reason of what I'm not going. '' I raise my chin confidently.

'' I'm curious now, do enlight me more. '' He says trying to hold back a smile as if being fascinated by what I just said.

'' Well, '' I begin my reasoning. '' Khan, you're a superhuman. '' I say as a matter-of-factly and by hearing the word 'superhuman,' he lifts one eyebrow. '' I'm sorry, that's the way I found to describe you. And I'm just a human, you must know that... I'm weak, fragile and breakable. ''

''Stop diminishing yourself like this - I don't like it. '' He tenses and holds a severe expression. '' You're more capable than you know, way more.''

''Why are you always saying that? I feel like you mean all the time that there's something greater inside me that I'm ignoring... You made me feel bad about that on the first day I met you when you exposed me to the class. You said that I was plain and ordinary, and I that I was ok with that. What do you mean? John - '' I stop '' Hm... Khan. ''

'' I ... You are very bright, I don't need to be a 'superman' to notice that. '' he sneers when saying 'superman'. '' And I would also like your company... '' He got close and tugged a lock of my hair behind my ear, and then held my jaw softly.

'' Are you sure?'' I ask leaning on his warm palm.

''Yes.'' He smiled broadly.

''Wait. Where are we going anyway?''

''The Maldives. '' he gives me a wicked smile.

* * *

30 min later, John already talked with this computer thingy (I tried not to gasp at this Artificial Intelligence robot) and booked me on his flight and on his hotel. But I did gasp when the robot asked him if we were to be put in the same room, making him turn towards me.

''There's something I need to discuss with you... '' He approaches me carefully. I sense my stomach turning with butterflies.

''Yes.'' I say with curiosity.

''If I go alone, people will find it suspicious... It will definitely make more sense if you go with me. ''

''Hmm... You don't have to ask me again. I'm not the playing hard kinda girl, if I want to go, I want to go. And I'm going. ''

'' I know that. '' He smiles. '' But, I mean that we have to go, together, _together...''_ He looks at me silently and respectfully. '' If that's OK with you, of course.'' I take a few seconds to digest what he's trying to tell me.

''Oh!...'' I lift my eyebrows with surprise.

''Yes...''

''Oh, I guess that's OK. Just for show right?'' I bite my lip, thinking. We will have to share the same room, the same everything... Bed... Oh, Jesus.

''Yes, just for show. '' He smiles respectfully again. Poor guy, he thinks I wouldn't want that too.

''Well if that will help, why not?'' I smile confidently. ''Same room, one bed. '' I reply to the robot and Khan stares at me trying to hide his shock.

* * *

While we are on his car going to my place to pack my things as fast as I can because the flight is at 11 PM, I suddenly scream.

''Khan, I can't just leave! I have classes''. I facepalm. '' And so does you!''

''Oh, I forgot. '' He sighs. 'It's ok... '' He says thinking hard. ''We can say that you are doing an exchange program...''

''To the Maldives?'' I interrupt. ''What could a psychology student learn from the Maldives? There are just sand and blue waters...''

''Yeah, but I will be there. You could learn from me. ''

''Wait are you saying that...?''

''Yep. I can say that I'm going to write a thesis and that I chose you to be my assistant.''

''But, why would you write your thesis on the Maldives...?''

''Well because I can. '' He simply says.

''Do they know that? That you are that important to stop teaching at the beginning of the semester and I take one of their students to be your assistant? ''

''Please... They practically begged me to be part of the teachers staff, and now to know that I'm valuing a student that like... They will lose their silly minds.''

''But then you would actually have to write a thesis while we are there, wouldn't you be already really busy?''

''Please. '' He simply says lifting up an eyebrow to me. I decide to add nothing more.

* * *

Somehow, we arrive at my place and I remember that I haven't told him where I lived. I stay quiet for a while trying to say the right words.

He parks in front of my apartment and we both head to the elevator. Once again he presses my apartment floor without thinking. I look up, lifting an eyebrow in a way of say '' What a fuck?'', but he just stares ahead - he's deep in thought, oblivious to my kooky look.

The elevator stops and he opens its door but he stays still when he reaches my front door, waiting for me to open it.

'' I'm surprised you don't have the key,'' I say looking ahead seriously. Then I look at him and he wears a confused look. I open my bag and I reach for my keys.

''I don't remember telling you where I lived, or my apartment number...'' I say as I open the door and I get inside my flat. He smiles smugly and gets in with a gracious move.

''That was hardly difficult. Your address is available on your undergraduate application, it was, like your people say, 'piece of cake.''

''Enlight me them, why were you _spying_ on me like that'' I cross my arms on my chest. He immediately reacts making a fake shocked expression.

''Oh Ms. Watson, is not spying when it was such easy information to get...'' He mirrors me crossing his strong arms on this broad chest.

I just hum a response and I turn around moving on the corridor towards my room.

'' And It's Elena... '' I whisper to myself once I get in my room alone.

''Oh, but Ms. Watson is just _so_ much better. '' He says at my ear, his warm breath touching my neck, making me squeak in shock and delight.

I turn around and he's standing close to me, holding a seductive expression, studying my face

'' Elena... '' He smirks at me. '' Don't forget your bathing suits... ''

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for being away for so long... I wasn't sure if I was going to continue writing this story or not. So I took a break. I actually feel quite stupid because I still read a lot of fanfiction and I come across to s]ome really really amazing ones and then I read mine again and I'm like what a fuck are you doing your fanfic is trash. BUUTTT, as a psychology student (*cof cof* that's not a coincidence at all) I believe that there's nothing wrong with having fantasies and crushes on fictional characters... and that we should put on paper (or on fanfiction) no matter how silly it is... So this is me, against myself or my sense of sillyless, trying to write more, so I can put all this emotion out.**

 **What can I say? To see that some people are liking and favoriting this fic... Well, makes me feel understood. So thank you. Thank you, Thank you.**

 **Oh and I'm currently obsessed with Labyrinth movie and some amazing fanfics like ''The Goblin Market'' so, I'm afraid my Khan will have some influence of that amazing Jareth like persona... In fact, I think they are very alike... Somehow all my crushes are similar: hot, charming, older man, mysterious, kinda the villain but in love with a human girl... Now, what does that say about me? Don't know, but when my therapist and I have figured out, I promise I'll tell.**

 **Thank you Alucard's-Master! I'm glad you liked it. You got me to post this chapter and to continue the writing. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dropping Everything

**Sorry for the hiatus! I'm such a bad person!**

* * *

Once I am done with the packing. I move to the bathroom to get my cosmetics. I think I would probably need to buy some clothes. I don't think I am quite prepared to the summer because of my lack of beach clothing or pretty much anything outside the range of black and gray coloring. And also I am not prepared for fighting, hiking, running or whatever it is we are going to do on this trip. My God what am I even doing... I mean it's nice and adventurous and spontaneous to just pack and escape like this, like a rebel with this very charming man but... I can't help thinking that this is far too much craziness for me. I am not crazy like this. I'm crazy in other ways like doing a marathon with my friends of all the Hobbit's movies and the Lord of the ring's in one day kinda craziness. To eat peanut butter out of the jar with a spoon, to forget to pay my bills, to not ever download the new IOS on my iPhone kind of craziness. What will I even tell my parents? And my friends...? I'm just... Wait...What if I don't tell? Hmm, that wouldn't be good. But I can't tell the truth either... Let's face it, I would be impossible. _''Hmmm, hey mom... Dad... I met this guy and he's actually not human. He was a dictator. His name is Khan, you know him right? Yes, well he is alive and kinda needs help and I agreed to help him even though let's just be honest: I won't help that much because I'm simply not experienced with hunting people and etc but don't worry about it, everything is fine and I will be back for lunch.''_ Yeah... That's **not** going to happen. I better just stick with Khan's plan: I got an internship working with one of the best psychology professors and researchers in the world and I'm going to work and study and get really bright.

Well, I gather my courage and decide to call them. After 5 rings I hear the voice of my mother.

''Oh hello dear!''

'' Hey mom, how are you?''

''I'm good darling, Your dad and I are heading right now to that cruise trip that I have told you about. Remember?''

''Oh yes, I forgot it was today! Europe right?

''Yes, 7 countries in 15 days. I will be exhausted after this but... ''

I decide to interrupt her, I just have to get this over with.

'' Mom, so I have great news. ''

''It's about school? Tell me all about it! ''

''Well, I got an internship. We have a visitor professor from Australia and he's doing a research on the... Ah... On the ... '' Oh shit I forgot to think about the subject of the research shit shit shit.

Suddenly I see Khan coming close and whispering in my ear.

''A research on the influences of the culture in the human personality: a South Asian approach '' I repeat Khan muttered words with faked confidence. I sense him going back to the living room with a smirk on his face.

''Oh that's very nice my dear. ''

''And he needed an assistant to help him with the data and everything and I applied and I was hired. ''

''Oh Elena! It's wonderful. ''

''I'm traveling today because he needs to start this as soon as possible. He has this big deadline and all. '' I'm not sure that she is buying this, is she buying this?

''But where are you going?''

''To the Maldives. ''

''Do you have to go all the way there? '' She sounds confused and worried.

''Yeah Mom, we have to collect data. We need to speak with actual Maldivian citizens. ''

''Oh, that makes sense. But that's so random.. ''

''Oh, yes but that's professor Harrison, he specializes in specific cultures, that's why he is such a big deal. '' To this point, I'm just bullshitting a lot.

''Well, if you must. I'm happy for you. Look at us, both traveling and all. ''

''Yeah, who would have known. '' I say this honestly.

''Well, I would pass you to your father but he is busy with the heavy luggage. You know that I don't know how to pack and I'm taking everything. '' She says unapologetic.

''Yes, mom. '' Smile through the phone, I miss her.

''Best wishes my dear and keep me posted, will ya? ''

''You too. Give a big hug to dad. Bye, mom. ''

''Bye baby. ''

After I turn it off I sigh worried. I wish I could tell them the truth. The whole truth, but I know I can't.

I finish getting my stuff and I move to the leaving room. I find Khan going through my books and DVD'S. He is on the floor with his legs crossed deeply focused.

''Impressive taste. '' He says sensing my presence.

''Thanks.''

''Although there are some here that I have never heard off. '' He lifts an eyebrow curiously.

''Really? '' I say surprised.

''Because of the whole being frozen for decades thingy. '' He gives me a half smile

''Oh yes, that minor inconvenience. '' I smile back. He looks so cute situated like this. I can't stop smiling. ''Well, I am ready. ''

''Good! Let's go then.'' He gets up in a jump, gives me a short kiss on the cheeks, gets my luggage and moves towards the door.

We go downstairs in his car and we hit the road to the Airport of Guarulhos. The weather is cold outside but I leave my window rolled down so I can enjoy the cold and refreshing breeze. Khan turned on the radio and there's a sweet melody of Frank Sinatra.

''Impressive taste. '' I copy him.

''Thanks. '' He smiles. ''Trying to catch up. Getting recommendations of basically every human being that I have met.''

''Oh, then I have to present you to some of my favorites!''

''Yes, please. ''

I get my iPod and plug on his radio. I go over my list searching for a song that I think he would like and I come across Ashes to Ashes by David Bowie and I play it.

''Have you heard of Bowie?''

''Yes. Brit guy, kinda androgynous, great songs? '' He furrows his eyebrows while trying to remember

''Yes, the one. '' I sign satisfied. '' He is my favorite, you know. ''

'' Like out time favorite?''

''I think so...'' I say pensively. I like all his songs, all of them have a deeper meaning to me, I like Bowie, I like his personality, his history, his work... Everything about him is somehow pleasing to me. ''

''Oh, that's something. '' He gives me a half smile.

We reach the airport and we move to the check-in on the Emirates Airline. Our flight will stop in Dubai and then we will go to the Airport of Male. The flights will last about 23 hours and I try not to think about. What will I do on the flight? I hope they have good movies because I never manage to sleep on my flights. It's uncomfortable and noisy. I mean, I envy so much the people that can fall sleep on these conditions. Once there was a man that sat right beside me and I swear he was off before take out and only woke up by the landing.

''Come on, they are waiting for us. '' Khan holds my arm firmly and guides me through the crowd.

We pass by the security and we ran to our gate. I could see the last people boarding. As we board, a poised and beautiful stewardess puts us in our seat in the first class. I can't just grasp the concept of the awesomeness of the seats. They are not chairs - they are literally beds. Comfy and large ones. She places me in my cabin, in which can be opened and closed for privacy and she puts Khan on the cabin beside me.

''Khan... ''

''I know, I know... ''

Before take out, the beautiful stewardess offers us some fancy champagne. I just stand there looking around. There this huge television and I look for movies and I'm surprised to see some titles that are still being screened on Theater.

''Amazing. '' I sign in disbelief. I look at Khan and he gives me a very peaceful and content smile.

''I gather you're not nervous about the flight. ''

''No. This is nothing compared to my late travels. ''

''Tell me where have you been. '' I place my hands on my cheeks waiting.

''About every habitable galaxy. Andromeda, Bode, Hoag, Mayall... Some places that will only be discovered in a long time for now. Beautiful places. Places that the humankind had never even dreamed before. ''

'' Please tell me about one of them. '' I say this passionately and Khan smiles widely.

''Well, in the search for a place where my crew and I could live, I found this planet that hasn't been discovered yet but we named it Svarg, which means Heaven in Hindi. When humanity finally finds this place, they will be expecting to find God and angels there. I can't quite put on words the place. The water, the trees, the air, the sky, their sun, and moons. Some have colors that I have never seen before. The weather is warm and windy, the rain is soft and sweet, the sky has a shade of pink - like the earth sky on a sunset -, the animals are docile and friendly. I am not familiar with the laws of physics and nature that rule that planet, but it's something else, something sacred.

''Why didn't you stay there?''

''We tried. We couldn't. '' He pauses. ''The passage of time was different there. It felt like we were there for a day or maybe it was a year? We searched the planet, we looked everywhere, we meet every creature... And we made the decision to leave. Everything was so primitive, so wild, but there was an order and we knew we were not part of it, that we would never belong there...

''Khan do you think that...''

''Yes. '' he interrupted me softly. ''There was no doubt after that. '' He looked pensively '' I don't know if that was the Christian God or any other, but there was **something**. ''

I stare at him amazed.

''So where did you go? ''

''We decided to freeze ourselves. It was the best way. Although the influence of time in Augments is much less severe than on Humans, we were actually getting older. We also had the hope of waking up in the different time, a more understandable to our views of the world... When we were awoken, I thought we were lucky. Marcus he... '' He stops after saying his name bitterly. '' He agreed with me and my reasons, and I thought we had the same goals for humanity - to bring order and peace, but all he sought was war and death and when I expressed that I didn't want to be a part of it, that's when he began his threats.'' By the time he is done there a dark look on his face.

''There is nothing that I wish more than to get them back... And I will do whatever it takes. '' He looks at me with a meaningful look, as if he is expecting something of me.

Suddenly the captain announces that we are ready to take off, and as the aircraft begins to move towards the sky, I look at the city below me and I can't help but to feel that I might never come back here again.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Island

After 5 hours and 2 movies, I am officially bored. I look at Khan and he is still typing something on this laptop. His eyes are glued to the screen and his fingers move skillfully and fast.

''I see you. '' He says with a half smile but his eyes don't turn to me.

''I'm bored. '' I sigh. '' Whatcha doing? ''

''I have a research to write, remember? ''

''Hey, I'm part of that too!'' I roll my eyes. '' I have to do it with you. ''

He turns to me with a confused look.

''I might have lied to my parents and you have lied to the University, but we will have to eventually bring at least _something_ to them. ''

''Not exactly. I'm just doing the introduction and I'm sending to them a bit now so they approve your internship and don't kick you out of the school. I won't have to actually write the thing.''

''No?''

''I don't know. I don't know how things will turn out in the Maldives...'' He gives me a careful look.

''I get it... If you find your crew, you will leave. If you don't, well... you will keep searching until you do.'' I say and he nods positively '' But when I come back I will have to bring something, otherwise, I won't graduate. ''

''Not exactly. If we don't write, you can just put the blame on me. Say that I wasn't cooperative, that I didn't want to do the work. etc... ''

''Khan,'' I pause. '' How long will we stay there? '' I finally ask the questions that I have been wanting to ask for a long time.

''I don't know. '' He says honestly.

I turn abruptly to the window and I stare again at the world below me. We are probably above the Atlantic ocean now. I will need to come back eventually. I will set my mind in that. I will help and then I will come back. I have a family, friends, and a career. Friends... Oh no, Sarah! I didn't tell her. She must have been so worried.

''I need to make a call. '' I say urgently

''Come this way. '' He gets up promptly and moves towards the aisle.

I follow him and I notice he is guiding me to the captain's cabin. He speaks briefly with the stewardess and she points to a phone on the corner.

''You have only 10 minutes. '' She says.

''Thank you. '' I sigh worried. Khan then turns around and leaves.

I dial Sarah's cell phone fast and I wait for her to pick up.

''Hello. ''

''Sarah. it's me. ''

''So you left. '' She says seriously.

''Yes... How do you know?''

''Your mother called me. She was worried about you and wanted to confirm your story. ''

''What did you say? '' I hold my breath fast.

''I confirmed... '' She pauses. ''Obviously. ''

''Sarah, thank you, I'm sorry. I should have called. ''

''I'm worried about you. What do you know about this man?''

I pause trying to think of what to answer.

''I know. It's crazy. But I'm doing it. I'm sorry, but I will not just stand and do nothing. I will help. Don't worry, I will take care of myself.''

''Are you sure?''

''100%''

Sarah says nothing and I feel that she is thinking hard.

''Then go, but be careful... Most importantly, be happy there ok? It's the Maldives after all.'

''I am happy. ''

''You sound happy. And that makes me happy too. ''

''I'm glad. I have to go now. ''

''Keep me posted. ''

''I will! Bye peanut. ''

''Bye peanut. ''

I come back to my seat and I find him waiting for me sat there.

''They are all worried. '' He says seriously. I move towards him closer to the point that he has to look up to me.

''Yes. Should they? ''

''Yes. '' He says honestly and pauses.

I lift my hand carefully and hesitantly. Slowly I run my hands through his hair. He closes his eyes and sighs softly.

''You're stronger than you think, you know. I asked you to come because I know you can do this. '' He brings his hands carefully to mine and holds it softly. ''I know you can help me bring my family back. ''

''I hope you are right. '' I stare at his pleading eyes.

''You should get some sleep now. ''

''O.K.''

He gets up and moves to his seat and I sit in mine. Our hands are still entwined.

The lights of the plane turn off and we lay down. My bed is comfy and I close my eyes. I try to think of the Maldivian's blue waters and the sound of the waves to calm me down. I try to think of the warmth of his hands and the comfort that it brings me. I take a peek at Khan and he is looking at me with a very soft and serious gaze but there's something behind it... Something that I can't quite understand or put on words. I close my eyes again and I let myself go.

I dream that I am standing in the white and hot sand. The ocean is blue and the water is clear and bright in front of me. The waves are soft and they are all that I can hear.

I suddenly feel a presence. I look behind me and I see Khan looking at me amazed. His eyes are wide and he looks at me up and down in disbelief.

''What happened?'' I say scared.

''You happened. '' He starts smiling and laughing of happiness. '' I can't believe it. '' It happened. ''

''Khan, what? What are you talking about?''

I wake up suddenly with the noise of stewardess serving breakfast. I look around feeling a little disconnected and I see Khan eating calmly some fruit salad.

I keep looking at him, still confused about my dream.

''Oh, you're up. '' He notices and smiles. '' I didn't want to wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully. Are you hungry? I will ask for your breakfast. ''

''Yes, please. '' I feel my stomach hurting.

He calls the stewardess and she brings me a tray with a fruit salad, croissant, some jelly, and yogurt. She offers me coffee and some orange juice too.

I begin eating and I'm amazed by the quality of the food - It's delicious. Better than any other airplane food that I have even eaten. First-class... This is another level indeed.

I look at Khan and he's drinking a cup of coffee.

''I'm intrigued. ''

''Hm?''

''You like coffee. ''

''Oh yes, I can't quite live without it. '' He says this seriously and I chuckle.

''What?'' He turns his head like a confused puppy.

''No, it's just that I have never imagined that coffee would be able to make that effect on you.''

''You're kinda right. Drugs can't make that much stronger effect on us like it does on you but, we are yes susceptible to it over time and quantity. That's why I have to drink the damn thing the whole day before I feel the buzz that it usually gives. Plus, I like the taste of it. '' He shrugs his shoulders and I chuckle again.

He lifts one eyebrow once again confused.

''You're a very curious creature, Mr. Harrison. '' I say teasingly remembering that he once said this to me.

''Right back at ya, Miss Watson. '' He purrs back.

After we eat, the captain announces that we are ready to land in Dubai. After going through security, we get in our flight to the Maldives. Finally, after hours of travel ( that ended up being not so bad - oh, the joy of being rich), we arrive. We get our bags and I'm led to a speed boat parked in the water by the side of the airport.

''What are we doing?''

''The Resort is a small island, 45-minutes of here. It's the only way to get there. '' He explains and I wide my eyes again.

''I know. '' He lifts his both eyebrows in disbelief.

A man is waiting for us in front of the boat.

''Welcome to the Reethi Rah, may I get your bags?''

He puts our baggage inside and we enter the boat and sit. He turns on the engine and we rapidly flight over the water. Right at this moment, I am filled with a happiness that I can't quite place it inside of me. The day is sunny and the weather is hot, but there's that cold and refreshing wild wind over my face, body, and hair. The water is transparent and I can see the white sand underneath. I look at Khan and he is smiling so softly at me that I melt.

''You look happy. '' he says to me.

''I am. ''

''You haven't seen the hotel yet. ''

''This is already perfect. ''

''It is, isn't it?'' He looks around amazed.

''Have you ever done scuba diving before?''

''No, but I always wanted to. ''

''I'll take you.'' He smiles. '' What about surf. Have you surfed before? ''

''No, not yet. ''

''I'll teach you. '' He smiles excitedly.

The time passes fast and we spend it with silence, alternating between looking around and at each other.

I see at distance a stretch of land ahead. We arrive at an Island with palm trees and white sand. The Hotel is right on the beach and it's beautiful. The architecture is mainly made of a brown wood and glass.

The speed boat stops by a gray wooden pier. A well-dressed woman comes and salutes us. She guides us in the hotel, showing us around. We see the shore, the sun-bathing chairs, the spa, the bar, the dining area and so on. The beautiful furniture is dressed in beach fashion. The color range of the Hotel goes from white, brown and red and there are tropical flowers everywhere. By the reception, Khan is checking us in. I can't believe this place. There's so much light everywhere and the ocean breeze, the palm trees, the sound of waves... everything is perfect.

I can't believe this place. There's so much light everywhere and the ocean breeze, the palm trees, the sound of waves... everything is perfect.

She brings us to a golf car and she tells us that it will drive us to our room. After 10 min, the driver stops in front of a small but beautiful little house surrounded by green nature.

The man opens the door, leaves our luggage inside and leaves politely.

As I enter the house I notice a room with one queen size bed that could easily fit 4 people and a bathroom. Right in front of the bed there is a double wooden door that is open to the beach. In the white marble bathroom, there's a shower by the side and a huge bathtub facing a glass wall. I can also see the beach from here. Slowly I feel my back and shoulders get hard with preoccupation.

''Something wrong?'' Khan says behind me.

''No, no. Everything is beautiful. But... Everybody that walks on the beach can see us. '' I point to the glass wall.

''Not on this side. This part of the island is completely private. Only we are allowed in here. ''

''Wow... '' I sigh.

I move the room and I walk out of the door, stepping in the sand. I feel Khan following me. Outside, right by my left side, there's also a pool. I'm overwhelmed.

''Wanna swim?'' He asks carefully.

I turn around and notice that he had been watching me the whole time with curiosity.

''Why not?'' I smile and he smiles back.

I move towards my luggage and I get my only bikini.

''I'll change in the bathroom. '' I say awkwardly.

''Ok, I'll take the room. '' he replies.

I quickly change and I thank God for shaving my legs three days ago.

I look at myself in the big mirror by the sink. I look completely white because of the contrast of my black faded bikini. I try not to think about it, and about the hundred million things that I dislike about my look and my body.

Heck, it's too hot, I had a long flight, I'm in this beautiful place and there's a handsome and interesting man waiting for me - I will not let those things put me down!

I open the door and I look for Khan. I find in outside, facing the sea, with his swimming trunks.

I take a deep breath and I move towards him slowly.

He turns around and looks at me with his deep blue eyes... And I obviously lose it completely.

* * *

Hey guys! Happy new years !

I'm not very satisfied with my story. But I still wanna keep writing because I don't like leaving stuff unfinished. So, if you're enjoying it, please let me know because I'm doing that mostly for you who followed, liked and review ( thanks a bunch btw ) :D

I hope 2017 will be a great year for you !

Love,

G.


End file.
